


Русская рулетка

by NichikN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Вся твоя жизнь — это русская рулетка. Иногда может показаться, что игра начинается, когда пистолет упирается между глаз, но на самом деле, гораздо раньше.
Kudos: 4





	Русская рулетка

**Author's Note:**

> Абьюз, психологическое и физическое насилие, боль, муки. Не нужно читать это.

Метал холодно и твёрдо давит в мягкое под челюстью. Мы начнём нашу историю тут, дорогой читатель.

Какие слова, по-твоему, описали бы звук спущенного курка?

Щёлк. Не очень громко.

А если этот звук может оборвать твою жизнь?

Возможно, тогда он громче даже самого выстрела.

Вся твоя жизнь — это русская рулетка. Иногда может показаться, что игра начинается, когда пистолет упирается между глаз, но на самом деле, гораздо раньше:

Каждый раз, когда ты бредёшь по тёмному переулку.

Щёлк.

Каждый раз, когда ты садишься в самолёт.

Щёлк.

Каждый раз, когда впускаешь кого-то в свой дом.

Щёлк.

Когда впускаешь в свою жизнь незнакомца.

Щёлк.

Какую роль в нашей жизни играет удача?

Для него игра началась, когда светлые глаза встретились с тёмными.

— Я хотел извиниться. Не пытаться тебя вернуть. Принёс тебе кофе, постоим на улице?

Тяжело отказаться, когда так скучал по этому голосу.

— Прости, то, каким я был — это ужасно. Я никогда не должен был так себя вести. Я хочу чтобы ты знал, я просто не мог поверить, что такой, как ты может любить такого, как я. Я так боялся, что ты бросишь меня. И ты ушёл… Мы можем остаться друзьями? Я понимаю, не сейчас, но когда-нибудь? Будешь моим другом когда-нибудь?

Мимо проезжают редкие автомобили, окатывая пустые тротуары грязной водой и радугой. Слишком рано для оживлённого движения.

— Мне пора на тренировку.

Почему так грустно? Почему опять так болит?

— Я собрал вещи, которые ты оставил, они в машине.

Разве он водит машину? Как давно?

Голова кружится, дверь машины услужливо подпирает под спину. Что это за машина? Всё спутано, непонятно…

— Извини, но сейчас я поцелую тебя, даже если это будет в последний раз.

Холодные руки нежно касаются лица. Горячий язык раздвигает непослушные губы. В глазах темнеет, а в голове раскручивается тупая боль. Распирает затылок, лоб, выламывает виски. Попытка сдавить их ладонями режет болью запястья за спиной. Когда получается поднять скрипящие веки, перед глазами всё серое. Под задницей серый матрац на голом бетонном полу. Серые некрашеные стены в грязных потёках. На потолок не посмотреть: ни глаза, ни голова не поднимаются от боли, но, наверняка, он тоже серый. Пластиковый хомут опоясывает щиколотки. Вероятно, руки стянуты таким же.

— Да, отходняк довольно болезненный, прости.

Перед глазами открытая бутылка с водой.

Нельзя пить то, что дают другие. Спортивное правило, да?

— Ты поиграл со мной в прятки. Мне не очень понравилось. Мне было больно. Теперь я поиграю с тобой в одну русскую игру.

Пуля плавно садится в камору хромированного револьвера с длинным стволом, как в каком-нибудь вестерне.

— Это "Смит&Вессон", — голос спокойный, ровный. Почти официальный. — Восьмизарядный. Символично, правда? Восемь гипотетических выстрелов, в твою голову: за каждый месяц без тебя. Выстрел, конечно, будет только один. Хочешь крутануть сам? — улыбка освещает унылое помещение. — Я пошутил, глупый.

Слышали звук с которым вращается барабан? Как будто безумие тараканом забирается прямо в череп. Щелчок, с которым он останавливается тихий, как твой смертный приговор.

— Какая вероятность, что первый станет последним?

— Один к восьми, — голос срывается хрипами. — Чуть больше двенадцати процентов.

— Молодееец. — Металл холодно и твёрдо давит в мягкое под челюстью. — Проверим твою удачу?

Один.

Говорят, перед смертью перед глазами проносится жизнь. Так почему перед ним лишь чужие глаза вместо своей жизни? С тем выражением, когда они впервые встретились. Удивление в рамке черных бровей, интерес скрывается под лесом ресниц, зрачки стремительно увеличиваются, сообщая желание.

Да, всё началось именно тогда. Как будто с того момента кто-то начал постепенно убавлять свет.

Кажется, с тех пор, как их взгляды пересеклись, и до этого момента, они больше никогда не смотрели куда-то ещё, кроме как друг на друга.

Щёлк.

Осознание, что он правда спустил курок отскочило теннисным мячиком в стену и снова больно хлопнуло в голову. Сердце скачет галопом, спотыкаясь через раз.

Если подумать, всё к этому и шло, да? Всё так и должно было закончиться. Он же полнейший псих.

— Двенадцать процентов не так много, но всё равно страшновато, да? В первый месяц я всё ждал, когда ты вернёшься. Я звонил тебе каждый день.

Он знает, что звонил.

Тёмные пальцы подносят белую таблетку ко рту. Движение головой вбок вызывает болезненный стон.

— Обезболивающее. Не хочешь, не пей, дело твоё.

— Думаешь, успеет подействовать?

— Это зависит от тебя. И от твоей удачи.

Он открывает рот, пальцы выкладывают таблетку на язык, подносят бутылку с водой ко рту. Первый глоток застревает в горле, вызвав приступ кашля. Руки заботливо помогли наклониться вперёд, выдали новую таблетку и помогли напиться.

— Отпусти меня. Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты заплатил мне. Первый месяц ты мне уже вернул, осталось семь. Ты справишься.

Он сидит напротив, на корточках, немного наклоняется вперёд, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. Моргающий свет люминесцентной лампы гипнотизирует.

— Ты же знаешь, что я бы всё равно вернулся. Как всегда.

— Я-то это знаю. А вот знаешь ли ты? Каково это не брать трубку каждый день, на протяжении двух месяцев? Скажи, это было забавно?

Холод металла тронул мокрый висок, обвёл линию скулы, спустился по щеке, обогнул челюсть и упёрся в подбородок. В голову ударил жар, который мгновенно сняла испарина.

Два.

Впервые они поцеловались в спортивной раздевалке. С их первой встречи прошло много месяцев. Эти месяцы между ними ощущались как вибрирующая тетива взведённого арбалета. Может это адреналин после соревнований, или то, что он ещё не снял коньки и их глаза были на одном уровне, или гипнотический эффект от моргающей лампы, но курок был спущен, и эта стрела обручила их, пригвоздив к крашеному металлическому шкафчику.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума. Ты бы сам сошёл с ума, если бы видел себя на льду.

Он и так сошёл с ума. Иначе как ещё объяснить то, что он чувствует?

Щёлк.

Его губы шевелятся, но что он говорит? Ничего не слышно, сердце колотится прямо в ушах. Как он допустил всё это? Как это случилось? Пощёчина разламывает голову до шеи, но возвращает в реальность.

Руки тут же заглаживают горящую щёку.

— Прости за это, душа моя. Но ты нужен нам тут, в сознании. Дадим тебе передышку? Я не тороплюсь, это место не найдут. — Рука неопределённо обводит пространство. — Примерно никогда.

Он усаживается напротив, в позу для медитаций. Запястья на коленях, пистолет свешивается с колена, дулом в пол.

— Расскажи, каково тебе было без меня?

— Мне было… — Шов хлопкового матраса разошёлся, из него с любопытством выглядывал наполнитель, как будто тоже хотел знать, как ему было одному. - Хорошо.

— Врёшь, — уверенный кивок закрепляет утверждение. — Впрочем, как обычно. Ты всегда любил приврать.

— Это… — он отвечал скорее наполнителю: так было проще, — не так.

— Даже не начинай, душа моя, мы же это проходили много раз. И ты не раз попадался, помнишь?

— Да.

— Вот и славно. Как голова? Хочешь пить?

— Болит. Хочу.

— Я не мог кататься без тебя. Я пропустил сезон, ты наверное заметил. — Он аккуратно помогает выпить воды. Вытирает пролившуюся каплю с подбородка. — Когда тебя нет мне не нужны победы. Мне не нужна страна, не нужны медали. Они больше не звенят мне, звенит только твое имя, понимаешь?

Он понимает. Он чувствует то же самое, и каждый день, понемногу, умирает в борьбе с этим.

— Я прилетал к тебе на третий месяц. Четыре раза. Где ты был? — Он отпил воды из той же бутылки. Непрямой поцелуй. — Я провёл под твоей дверью мнооооого часов. Я вспоминал. Больше всего твои руки. Ты же знаешь, да? Я вспоминал, как тогда, пьяные, мы не могли открыть замок, сидели под этой дверью и я гладил и целовал твои руки. Для меня не было тогда ничего, кроме твоих рук. И сейчас нет. Без них мне так больно, душа моя.

Пистолет поднимается медленно, круглый провал, таящий смерть наезжает, закрывая собой свет, поднимается, железно тычет в лоб. Один к шести, шестнадцать процентов, почти семнадцать. Гораздо меньше, если под собственным весом пуля утянула камору вниз. Он не мог вспомнить, легко ли крутился барабан, легко ли крутился барабан, легко ли…

Три.

Его голодные поцелуи разрезали тело от горла до пупка. Разделывали на аккуратные кусочки и снова собирали, в другом, искажённом порядке. Пальцы уверенно забирались под одежду, как будто были там всегда. Это пугало, это было неправильно. Заставляло замирать и напрягать тело, готовое бить или бежать в любую секунду.

— Ты весь деревянный. Боишься?

Да, он боялся. Он боялся того, как терял над собой контроль. Как забывал обо всём, как всё вокруг погружалось в темноту, кроме единственного человека. Разве так ощущается любовь?

— Я не…

— Ммммммммм… Из чего ты сделан? Таких, как ты не бывает. Я никогда не видел таких. Но ты и сам это знаешь.

Горячие губы всё ниже. Всё лишнее стирается, остаются только его пальцы, его дыхание, его язык.

Щёлк.

Вдох, как будто вынырнуть из ледяной воды.

Через рыхлые слои белого шума когтистым котом пробирался голос:

— …всё это время, мне нужен был только ты. Ты же знаешь, я живу только твоей любовью, только тобой. И я даже не знал, где ты сейчас. С кем?

Никак не унять дрожь. Он смотрит как прозрачная капля скатывается с кончика носа на неровный бесцветный пол, рядом с поплывшей выплюнутой таблеткой, впитывается в пористую поверхность.

— Ты же знаешь, мне никто не нужен, только ты. — Лицо горит, жарко, будто комнату раскалили до 40, не ниже. — Так было всегда. Так будет всегда.

— Я тебе не верю, душа моя.

Живот сводит судорогой, кожа на лбу онемела и потеряла чувствительность, он не чувствует револьвер, но знает. Один к пяти двадцать процентов на выстрел восемьдесят на холостой…

Четыре.

— Я у тебя дома. Где ты?

— Ты не говорил, что прилетаешь. Я гуляю. С другом.

— Я хотел сделать сюрприз. Расскажешь, какой он в постели, этот друг? Где ты?

— Что ты несёшь? Ты что, забыл английский? Я уже собирался домой, я недалеко, скоро буду. Купить что-нибудь? — И, конечно, самое главное. — Я рад, что ты прилетел.

— Где ты? Отправишь точку на карте?

—…

— Навигатор говорит, 40 минут пешком. У тебя есть 15. Беги.

Пятнадцать — это немало, даже с запасом на светофоры.

— 11 минут. Неплохо.

— Я не спал с ним. — Во рту сладко, в носу запах крови. — Мне никто не нужен, — болезненная попытка сглотнуть. — Только ты.

— Тогда почему ты бежал?

Он и сам не знал, почему он бежал. Вариант не бежать не пришёл ему в голову.

— Я беспокоился. Не знал, что ты сделаешь.

— Иди ко мне.

Щёлк.

Глаза щипает, нос закладывает, рыдания трясут за плечи, голова сама отдёргивается от прикосновения, но рука всё же опускается на волосы.

Деликатно гладит колючий затылок, перебирает жесткие чёрные волосы на макушке, как нравится им обоим.

— Шшшшшшш, ты отлично справляешься, душа моя. Ты всегда хорошо справляешься.

Наверное, он не будет избавляться от пистолета. Это очень опрометчиво, но он просто не сможет. Знает ли кто-нибудь, какой он сентиментальный?

Затекающие ноги медленно подбираются ближе к телу, ищут правильную точку опоры. Рывок должен быть сразу верным, второго шанса не будет…

Рука с пистолетом жёстко придавливает колени.

— Куда собрался?

— Ноги затекли.

— Тогда не будем затягивать?

Пистолет с нажимом упирается в мокрый лоб. Пятый выстрел, двадцать пять процентов. Одна четверть. Даже меньше, если под собственным весом пуля утянула камору вниз. Он не мог вспомнить, легко ли крутился барабан. Пульс, давление. Шанс.

Адреналин врывается из живота в голову.

Пять.

Он смотрел на детские коньки.

— Это мои первые. Они приносят мне удачу на соревнованиях. Хочу, чтобы один был у тебя.

Щёлк.

Резко вверх и вперёд.

Он лежал на твердом, его ослепляла боль в солнечном сплетении, он не мог вдохнуть. Совсем.

Чуткие руки усадили его, гладили по плечам, по спине.

— Выдыхай. Всё хорошо, ты справишься. Выдыхай, душа моя.

Дыхание вернулось, губы собирали с лица злые слёзы.

Он всё не мог осознать, на что он надеялся и почему это показалось хорошей идеей. Это было так нелепо и заранее провально, как и всё, что он делал, с тех пор, как познакомился с ним.

В объятьях было холодно и опасно, но отстраняться сейчас было едва ли безопаснее. Холодно, как в могиле. Если подумать, они и так в могиле.

— Не залипай, малыш.

Рука взъерошила холодные мокрые волосы.

— Я пытался покончить с собой. — Он встал и поднял отлетевший в сторону револьвер. — Несколько раз. Я не смог, потому что моя душа не принадлежит мне. Моя душа — это Ты. Я просто не смог сделать это без тебя.

— Давай попробуем быть вместе ещё раз? Я… Я и сам хотел начать сначала…

— Ты обещал, что больше не уйдёшь!

— Да.

— Я тебе доверял. Ты обманул меня.

Чувственные объятия и железо в висок. Одна треть. Тридцать три, и три, и три, три, три, тритритритри…

Шесть.

— Ты больше никуда не уйдёшь. Я серьёзно, больше никуда не денешься от меня. — Любой разговор перестаёт быть уместным, когда вы измазаны смазкой с ароматом взбесившихся жвачек, с головы до ног. Когда скользкие руки больно держат плечи, колени крепко подпирают под бёдра, фиксируют. Когда губы близко, но недостаточно, чтобы накрыть их своими и заставить молчать. — Скажи это!

— Не уйду.

— Ты мой. Слышишь меня?

— Я же не собака.

— Будешь собакой, если я захочу. Скажи: «гав».

Губы наконец целуют, проглатывая возражения, горячо и очень-очень нежно. Рука сладко ведёт между животами, вниз, туда, где нужна. Всё остальное теряет свою значимость.

Щёлк.

Он не хотел умирать. По крайней мере не хотел умирать вот так. В серой коробке, на рваном матрасе, от рук человека, с которым ему было хорошо, как ни с кем не было и никогда не будет.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Мне нужны доказательства.

— Иди ко мне.

Красивое лицо так близко. Кончик носа прижимается к кончику, ведёт к крылу, растягивая холодные капли пота, касается щеки, губы приближаются к приглашающе раскрытым губам.

Тяжелая голова откидывается назад и резко возвращается на место, разрывая тишину оглушающим хрустом хряща и следующим за ним диким криком.

— Ебать! Сука, какая же ты сука! 

Смех вытряхивает хрипы из горла, хотелось бы остановиться, но как?

Кровь забавно течёт по подбородку, шее, руке, пистолету в руке, впитывается в ткань серой толстовки, заливает пол, заливает весь этот уморительный каменный гроб.

— Сука, ты сломал мне нос, сука!

Нога в залитой кровью туфле врезается в хохочущее лицо.

Голова запрокидывается, верхняя губа мгновенно немеет. Можно было бы подумать, что её нет, если бы так не дёргало, в такт движению в артериях. Если что-то ещё не было красным в этой комнате, то теперь абсолютно всё. Красный пистолет смотрит в глаза.

Семь.

Что вы знаете о любви и смерти?

Щёлк.

Замершее время рвануло вперёд, нагоняя само себя. Тело согрело теплом и окатило ледяным душем.

— Ебать ты везунчик, сука. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят! Серебро твоё!

Пистолет падает на край матраса. Так близко, но дотянуться не выйдет.

Чёрт, как же тяжело и холодно. Как будто набросили мокрое пальто на плечи.

Алые руки обхватывают щёки, оставляя длинные отпечатки. Держат крепко, унимая дрожь.

Красное лицо с раскроенной переносицей и несоответствующий происходящему крайне ласковый голос.

— Даааа. Это ты. Такого тебя я тоже люблю.

Кровавые губы очень нежно, легко касаются кровавых губ. Зубы резко смыкаются на распухшей верхней.

— Остался последний, — изменившийся голос звучит очень смешно.

— Ты же не сможешь без меня.

— Не смогу. — Дуло пистолета упирается рядом со свежим пластырем. Чешет щеку под симметричным чёрным синяком. Нос действительно сломан. — Я не говорил, что сделаю выстрел сейчас.

— Не говорил.

— Но ты должен заплатить.

— Я должен заплатить.

— Мне нужны га-ран-ти-и. — Тишина вышибает пот, заливает им спину, всё лицо и щиплет глаза.

— Давай-ка сломаем тебе ноги.

Сколько проходит времени, прежде чем всё перемешивается?

Запах хлорки и крови душит. Собственные ноги кажутся чужими. Чёрно-фиолетовые и одновременно бледные. Самодельные шины завершают кадр дешёвого хоррора. Действие наркотика проходит, уступая нарастающей боли.

— Прости, один перелом получился открытым. В любом случае, аксель теперь не твоя высота. Укольчик?

Он едва успел отвернуть голову, как телефон сильно ударил в макушку. Сколько времени прошло?

— Я прочитал твой вайбер. Я же прочитал всё кроме идиотского вайбера, в первый день. Как я упустил? Удача? Ты чёртов везунчик. Кто вообще общается в вайбере?

— Это ничего не значит. Ничего не было.

— Оооо, мне так не показалось. Я передумал. Мы закончим нашу игру сегодня. Я скоро вернусь, душа моя, никуда не уходи.

Серая дверь закрылась с отвратительным лязганьем.

Телефон на холодном полу светил экраном, прицельно стреляя адреналином в солнечное сплетение. Всего несколько движений. От первого потемнело в глазах. Второе оборвало горло криком. Теперь он благодарен за шумоизоляцию. Кровь шумит в ушах. Нужно ещё немного. Наверное так рожают женщины. Ты знаешь, что сейчас накроет болью, но не можешь остановить это и просто продолжаешь. «Если я выживу, никогда не буду смеяться над женщинами». Вдох: по ногам, асфальтоукладчиком. Вдох: теперь как будто ноги горят в аду. Ещё разок: железные челюсти дробят кости, как прутики. Но вот телефон в руках. Господь всемогущий, храни Глобальную Сеть. Не очень удобно набирать сообщение, с руками за спиной, сотрясаясь от боли. Но вы не поверите на что способны, когда остался последний выстрел. 

Он нажал «отправить», затем на "вызов" и вырубился до того, как услышал гудки.

— Ай-яй-яй-яй-яй-яй! Кто это чуть не испортил нам финал? Как хорошо, что тут совершенно нет связи. Ни в одном уголке.

Металл холодно и твёрдо давит в мягкое под челюстью. Свет равнодушно пульсирует, разрезая глаза. Ноги пульсируют в том же ритме.

— Поцелуешь меня?

— Ты шутишь?

— Пусть это будет последним, а не всё остальное.

Руки крепко держат голову. Губы шепчут мятным дыханием прямо в рот:

— Без глупостей.

Осторожнее. Губа. Болит.

— Не бойся. Не буду больно.

Прикосновение к больному очень легкое, но ужас укутывает четырьмя одеялами, по одному в секунду.

Горячие капли падают на лицо. Солёные.

— Ты же не думал, что я сделаю это?

— Не думал.

— Ты должен был заплатить.

— Да.

Пистолет тяжело ткнулся рукоятью в живот. Запястья больно-больно потянуло и отпустило. Туча иголок разом вонзились в руки, стоило пошевелить ими. Стон туго протиснулся между зубов.

— Я вызвал скорую. Помни, что я сказал. Я буду ждать тебя, сколько потребуется, душа моя.

Затёкшая рука тряслась и никак не могла спустить курок. Дуло пистолета беспомощно дрожало в удаляющуюся спину.

Он лежит на белом и укрыт белым.

— Всё хорошо, — слышит он голос друга. — Всё прошло.

Почему-то он не может посмотреть в белое лицо. Смотрит в упор, в чёрный рюкзак на полу, так близко, что можно дотянуться рукой.

Иногда в метро слишком много людей. Ему не нравилось в метро. Он рассеянно скользил взглядом по лицам, когда встретил на секунду этот леденящий пристальный взгляд. Где Он? Это был Он, прямо сейчас. Волосы щекотно поднимаются, ладони потеют, сердце сейчас проломит грудную клетку. Рука незнакомца на плече. 

Захват, разворот, удар. Кулак врезается в испуганное лицо. Совершенно другое лицо. Это не Он, нет.

— Прости, прости меня.

Нет времени извиняться, Он всё ещё где-то тут.

Спиной к стене, трясущиеся ноги уже не держат, слишком много энергии потрачено на этот ложный выпад. Белое с красным повторяет прямо в лицо:

— Всё в порядке. Дыши в рукав. Это паническая атака. Дыши в рукав. Он мёртв, слышишь? Повесился в камере, во время следствия, помнишь? Он мёртв. Понимаешь?

— Он мёртв. Повесился в камере.

Носом в серый рукав толстовки.

Точно. Он не может быть тут, он же уже давно мёртв. Каждый раз все эти воспоминания обкалывают чувством вины и злости. За то, что допустил это, за то, что не справился. Но главное, за то, что Он был чертовски прав кое в чём. 

Дома всегда становится легче. Дома и стены помогают, да?

— Всем нужен сильный ты. Покоряющий вершины. Превосходящий сам себя. 

Руки в медицинских перчатках аккуратно выкладывают на перекатной алюминиевый столик склянки с антисептиком, пакеты с сухим льдом, бинты, медицинские инструменты.

— Поломанный ты никому не нужен, кроме меня. Мне ты нужен любым.

Шприц с раствором. Хромированные холодные ножницы разрезают штанины до паха, задевая кожу. Жгут. Прозрачная капля на кончике иглы.

— Не дергайся. Это героин. Поверь, с ним тебе понравится гораздо больше.

Тяжёлая на вид кувалда. Рядом ноутбук со скаченным видео об оказании первой помощи при переломах. Да, лучше с героином.

— Теперь мне останется только подождать. Никому не нужный, ты сам приползёшь обратно. Можешь не торопиться, я подожду, сколько потребуется.

Он любит сидеть на полу, спиной на кровать, подсунув руку под подушку. Холодный вес в руке успокаивает. Тот револьвер так и не нашли.

— Я должен заплатить за каждый месяц.

И вот мы снова там, откуда и начали нашу историю. Металл холодно и твёрдо давит в мягкое под челюстью.

Так какие слова, по-твоему, описали бы звук спущенного курка?

А если этот звук оборвёт твою жизнь?

— Вот я и ползу к тебе, душа моя.

Восемь.


End file.
